


Our First Memorial Day

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: Oops killed another one [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Deployment, M/M, Memorial Day, Soldier Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is in remembrance of all fallen and serving soldiers, because of what they do, we're safe and sound.</p><p>The story of Dean Winchester and Castiel from romantic beginnings to grassy ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Memorial Day

  ****

Cas laid on the grass, looking straight up at the sky, lost in memories and thoughts. He looked at his hand, how the silver band was starting to leave tan lines. How long had he been out here? Hours no doubt. It was their first memorial day. Cas truly was lost in memories, their first date, first fight, their first goodbye and their last hello. The memories were bittersweet and left a longing feeling in his gut.

He left his fingers entwine with the grass as he looked up at the sky, trying to see shapes in the clouds. Dean was exceptionally good at the game, probably because he had an imagination the size of a child’s. It was one of the best things about Dean, there were hundreds of best things though. How he’d make breakfast every Saturday morning and bring him coffee in bed. Or how he cared so deeply for his family and friends. Everything he did, Castiel admired.

Castiel remembered when Dean had asked him out, they were freshman in college. Castiel was that stereotypical hard working double majored student. One was for a career, elementary education, and the other to satisfy a dream, english literature. Dean was an engineering student in the ROTC program. They met when Castiel’s dorm roommate flooded the first floor of the residence hall. Which had everyone on the first floor outside in the middle of the night, bleary eyed and extremely pissed at Chuck Shurley.

Cas had been laying on one of the benches attempting to fall back asleep even with all the noise. Until someone started to poke him in the ribs. That someone was Dean Winchester. They ended up talking all night into the early morning which was when the university had finally organized alternative living spaces for until the first floor was cleared. They ended up in rooms across from each other in one of the six residence halls that had opened their doors. Though Cas had ended up with two girls named Charlie and Meg. Those two weeks had been filled with long nights forced into gossiping with the two girls who quickly became good friends, and early mornings sneaking away with Dean until the moment Dean had grew a pair and kissed Cas the moment he opened the door on the last day of living in the temporary dorms. They’d started dating after that.

They’d married soon after their senior graduation before Dean went to Officer Basic training, he was transferred across the country for what felt like forever. It was hard for Castiel, first year of marriage and Dean was gone more than home in Kansas.

But then he was finally stationed, and Castiel joined him as quickly as possible, soon finding a job at the local elementary school. Things were perfect, and soon they adopted a fifteen year old girl named Anna. Things were a little rough following that before they found their balance. But  shortly after Anna entered college in the area, Dean was deployed. Castiel had been twenty nine when he left, while Anna was eighteen. She was the one that kept Castiel together, but he fell apart when during a family dinner when Castiel had glanced outside the window and saw a military vehicle pull into the driveway. Castiel barreled him outside screaming, “No, no, he’s not gone!” After a few moments, his brother Gabriel was out behind him followed by Anna. Both of them held him until he dropped to his knees in tears, listening to the words of the notifying officer.

“The Secretary of the Army has asked me to express his deep regret that your husband Dean Winchester has died in Afghanistan yesterday. He passed while removing bombs from forced children suicide bombers. The Secretary extends his deepest sympathy to you and your family in your tragic loss.”

Dean Winchester had died in duty to save the lives of two children who had been rigged with explosive. He had removed them as quickly as possible and told the kids to _run_.

Dean hadn’t made it out, there was no body to bury.

So Castiel laid in the soft grass of Dean’s grave all of memorial day with their daughter Anna in silence.. There were flowers, american flags, family and friends visited him that day. Tears were frequent, even the occasional yelling; especially from his younger brother Sam. His wife Jess had pulled him away. Dean had never met Jess, something Sam regrets every day. Dean’s parents were silent visitors, though tears spilled down their faces.

At the end of the holiday, though it felt nothing like one, Gabriel had arrived to the cemetery to pay his respects and force his brother and niece to their feet, leading them out of the grass filled cage. They left that place feeling no different. They still were robbed of Dean Winchester, paying respects didn’t change anything. They still had to live their lives without one of the most important person in their lives. Still had to wake up, and then crushingly remember that he’s gone. They go to bed and he’s the last thing on their minds before they finally fall asleep. They lost him and nothing would ever change that.

**  
This was the first memorial day since they’d lost Dean. They knew that it would never get better.**


End file.
